Any Means Necessary
by iWannaPetYourPetPeacock
Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke's exile...but now he's back. And for his 18th birthday the youngest Uchiha gets one wish…whatever he wants, and it won't be denied. So what does he desire? Uzumaki Naruto. AU/Highschool/Yaoi SasuNaru Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Naruto...*slits wrists with a cheese grater*

**Pairing/s**: SasuNaru, ItaDie, NejiGarr, FugaMiko, and others.

**Warnings**: Don't read if you can't handle 18+ material. End of story. I don't want to look up and see my story deleted. If you can't hang…DON'T READ! There will be sex…hard gay sex. Maybe even some hetero if I'm feeling up to it. Who knows? *kanye shrug*

**Summary**: It's been three years since Sasuke's exile, but he's back and with a plan in mind to take back what rightfully belongs to him; Naruto Uzumaki. By any means necessary. AU Highschool Yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>By Any Means Necessary<strong>

**Chapter One: The P****rodigal Son Returns**

It was like he was riding on butter. Or perhaps _flying_ on butter would have been a better analogy. But then again, it was to be expected. He was after all Uchiha Sasuke and the Uchiha's lived in nothing less than the epitome of luxury. Everything, from their clothes to their food, to the cars they drove and the privet jet that he was currently lounging in; all of it was of the highest caliber.

The white sea of clouds outside his window seemed endless. An enteral sky of blue washed out in white. There was nothing as far as his eyes could see and as he looked out the cabin window lazily, he couldn't help but recall a time when the vastness of the sky and clouds had scared him. Then, the idea of not being able to look back to the home he had left behind, and the emptiness of the new life that loomed ahead of him had shrouded him a fear so thick and tangible he often felt as if he would choke on it. But that had been some years ago when he was just a boy and as time and experience had seen fit, he was no longer that same boy. Oh no. Now, he was considered a man.

He had only been fifteen when his parents had shipped him off to London. They claimed there had been no other choice; he had caused quite a stir that even the influence of his ancestral name had not been able to remedy. The offending party had demanded retribution for the damage he had done, and in order to hush the whole event up, his parents had readily agreed upon a course of action that would sate the victims of their youngest son's rage. Within the next twenty-four hours he was boarding a plan, leaving everything behind and unable to honestly say if he would ever be coming back.

But he _was_ back.

Or at least, he was close to being back. They had been in the air for hours, and he knew that pretty soon the sky would darken and the lights of his city would shine bright, penetrating the inky blackness of night to guide him home.

Tokyo. His eyes slid shut as Sasuke felt himself being pulled into his memories. Over the years he had found solace in them when he was feeling alone and vulnerable. For the longest time they had been all he had and he held onto them tightly; his most precious of treasures. Sitting in his dorm room alone he would close his eyes similar to how he was doing at the moment and just…remember. Remember the sounds of the city bustling around him as he walked to school, the smell of wet streets and food vendors, and the feel of a warm hand clasped tightly in his own. Always. That one memory in particular was one of his favorites.

But all that had been eons ago and while he had not allowed time to rob him of his memories, he wasn't fool enough to believe that things would be as they once were. No…time changed things, that's just what it did and he would be arriving home to the remains of three years past that he had not been apart of. He couldn't help but be curious. Would his friends, still be his friends? He had only had a couple, being standoffish and aloof by nature. There were plenty that wanted his friendship and attention, but only a few that were actually worthy his time.

He thought of Shikamaru. He was undoubtedly the laziest person Sasuke had ever met, but at the same time, also the brightest. A strange combination for a strange guy, and yet he meshed with Sasuke perfectly. Always the thinker, he acted as Sasuke's voice of reason. It had always been Shikamaru that could penetrate his stubbornness with his sarcastic reasoning and carefree attitude.

Next, there was Neji. Unlike Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke's family ran in the same upper-class social circles. They're parents had been business partners years prior to their birth, and like other families, the idea of maintaining such an advantage bond to one another had been cemented in their friendship. Cunning, shrewd and utterly relentless, Neji had been someone with whom he could identify with, and while you would never find them trading secrets with each other like gossiping old woman, there was an invisible understanding between them. It had been the Hyuuga heir who had sheltered Sasuke when he showed up at the other boy's house bloody and upset. No questions were asked and no judgments were cast. Neji had simply stepped aside, allowing Sasuke into his home as if it had been just another normal evening.

Finally, and most importantly, there was Naruto. Where to begin? They had met in elementary school. Aside from Shikamaru, Naruto was the only other kid in the prestigious school who hadn't come from an elite family. Of course that alone wouldn't have been enough to ostracize him but combined with the common knowledge that he was a foreigner, (half American and half Japanese) an orphan, and that his adoptive father taught at their school; he didn't stand a chance. Or at least that's what everyone had thought…had wanted. But Naruto being Naruto went against social etiquette and thrived.

When people pushed, he pushed back. When they mocked him, he acted out and gave them something else to talk about. And when they tried to break him, he did nothing but grin that stupid goofy grin of his and continue to provoke their ire. He met every encounter head-on and faced down anyone who dared to challenge his right to be at their school. Sasuke had hated him at first; how could he not? He was everything Sasuke generally hated in people; loud, reckless, and had such a blatant disrespect for the way things were. He had thought he would die from old age cursing the foolish blonde's existence until the fateful day _they_ eventually butted heads.

He wasn't sure of the precise words that were spoken that caused their violent exchange. All he could remember was the heat. Everything had been heated; their glares, their words, and eventually Naruto's fists that collided with his skin. All of it had been so hot, almost to the point of it being unbearable. A rage like no other had fallen upon him when the blonde had opened his mouth. Something along the lines of Sasuke being a 'spoiled little bastard.' The rest was lost in a haze and only the feelings of skin against skin made sense for about five minutes until some teacher had pulled them apart.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke had felt a great swell of pride at the watery blue eyes that narrowed at him from across the principal's office. For his part, Principle Sarutboi had been stunned. Sure Naruto was a trouble maker, but he would never have suspected such behavior from Fugaku Uchiha's son. Sasuke was only barely listening, instead opting to continue the glaring contest that Naruto had started while simultaneously taking in all the damage he had inflicted on his opponent. The smaller boy had a bust lip, a black eye, and the beginnings of a few bruises forming on his arms. All in all, he looked pretty roughed up, and even as his father had scolded him for his dishonorable behavior, all Sasuke could think about was the rush he felt when Naruto hit him.<em>

_After the two days of suspension had been dutifully served the youngest Uchiha heir found himself strangely excited about the prospect of going back to school and seeing his blonde nemesis again. He had lain in bed awake for hours, reliving each blow that he had given as well as received. Would they fight again? Would Naruto say anything? Perhaps, Sasuke would even be the person to start the fight first this time. He didn't know. The only thing he was certain of was the tingle he felt in the pit of stomach every time he thought of the boy. But their reunion had not been what he had anticipated._

_The two days had done nothing but make the other boy look even worse than the actual day of their fight. Sasuke had watched from around the corner while the blonde had slowly walked down the hallway, cringing with each step he took. The usually vibrant and bright blue eyes there were so unlike anything he had ever seen were dull and lacked the mischievous spark that was always there. It was in that moment that Sasuke realized with some level of self-disgust, that he had done that; that he was responsible for taking away the life and spark that once flared in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes. And more importantly, he wasn't the only person who noticed it._

_All day it seemed that kids were becoming bolder and trying to mess with the honey-color haired boy. The taunts were more vicious and additional people seemed to be poking fun at him. For his part, Naruto (for once) just ignored them. A curious behavior that was so unlike him, it caused more trouble to flock to him. By the time lunch hit, Sasuke was begging every god he'd ever read about to find some reason to just send the boy home. But of course his prayers were unheard and, and as he walked to his class, the yells in the hall shouting out 'fight fight fight !' made his stomach drop. _

_He had to push through a ring of people before finally seeing a mop of blonde hair being banged up against one of the metal lockers, and even though Naruto was biting his lip in an effort to not cry out, the yelp that erupted from his mouth was almost as bothersome to Sasuke as the tears that were running down his the weird whisker-like scared cheeks. He couldn't take it, so he did what his father and older brother had taught him to do as an Uchiha; protect what belonged to him. _

_That night his father had been beyond furious. For the life of him he couldn't understand why his son had deliberately disobeyed him. It wasn't like Sasuke (who craved his father's recognition most of all) to defy him once, let alone twice. _

"_Do you not feel any shame for what you've done? Fighting at school….twice. I did not raise my sons to brawl in hallways like hoodlums." The older Uchiha hadn't even bothered to spare his disgraceful child a glance, but the next thing that came from Sasuske's mouth made him turn around._

"_No. But you did raise you sons to take care of the things that belong to them," Sasuke said automatically while looking at his father's face with righteous conviction, almost daring his father to refute his claim. "I didn't do anything wrong."_

"_You wouldn't call fighting in school again wrong?" his father asked, trying to see how far his son would go to prove his innocence and point on the matter._

"_I wouldn't call protecting someone wrong," Sasuke countered in a low uncertain voice, eyes trained on the ground again as his father studied him. He wasn't used to talking with his father in such a manner. Obedience was the family way and try as he might Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he had ever talked back to his father. The fact that his dad was actually listening to him was unsettling also. But for once, he didn't feel like he did anything wrong, and even if it meant making his father listen and understand him, he would do just that. _

_The Uchiha patriarch listened intently. 'Fair enough, but not enough.' It made sense, but Fugaku needed his son to understand exactly what his actions meant. "You just hurt him yourself a couple of days ago, did you not? Why would you 'protect' someone with whom you were just fighting with?"_

_Yes, yes Sasuke had hurt him. And Naruto had hurt him back, even though he would never admit it. So why did he protect him? They weren't friends. He wasn't sure if they had anything in common. And to top it off he was a commoner; not someone really should be associating himself with. And then it hit him…he really didn't have a reason. But, did he really need one? _

'_You are an Uchiha. If you want it, take it, and answer to no one but yourself.'_

_That was it, the answer he needed and the one his dad was waiting for him to give. "I don't have a reason," he said calmly with a smug grin on his face as he looked back up at his father, more confident than before. "And I don't need one." _

_Something indiscernible flashed across his father's face at that moment, and although Sasuke hadn't realized it then, as he grew up and relived that memory everyday he recognized the look for what it was. Pride. The first time his father had ever looked at him with pride. It had been a glorious moment for both father and son._

_Two more days of suspension were served, and Sasuke was once again back at school. The stares he endured as he made his way down the hall for once didn't irritate him. He was used to being the center of their unwanted attention for many other reasons. But today it was different; he could see it in the cautious and apprehensive eyes of his fellow students. In less than a week their view of him had drastically changed. He went from being the silent prodigy that everyone wanted to know, to the indecipherable wild card that they all feared. Lucky for them Sasuke could have cared less. If they wanted to spend their time gossiping about Uchiha Sasuke, the new resident bad boy, they could run their mouths until their tongues fell out. He didn't care; they didn't even exist to him. All that mattered was the blonde mop of hair he saw waiting by his locker_

_Of all the eyes that had been looking at him, only the sky blue ones in front of him mattered. Unlike everyone else, it wasn't fear or even respect he saw staring at him. Only something he would describe as mild curiosity. The staring context lasted for only a minute before the silence became too much for Naruto. Even then his best friend lacked patience._

"_I didn't need your help!" he blurted out testily. "I was going to knock his lights out before you showed up teme. So if you're looking for a 'thank you,' look somewhere else because you won't get one from me!" By the end of his tirade, Naruto's face was lightly dusted in a faint pink color that seemed out of place on a boy's face. How girly could a boy be, blushing like that?_

"_Shut up, dobe. I don't want your thanks," he said stoically while opening his locker and getting his books. More confusion marred the whiskered face, before a soft and hesitant voice worked up the courage to ask his next question._

"_So…why'd you do it?" _

_Sasuke sighed. "How should I know, my body moved on its own," he said with a shrug. The smile that appeared on Naruto's face was brilliant and breathtaking._

'_I'm going to make him smile like that for me more often.'_

* * *

><p>They had been best friends ever since. At least Sasuke would like to think so, but there was no sure way of knowing when you hadn't spoken to that person in three years. During his exile (that's what he liked to call it, as dramatic as that sounded) Naruto had never written, emailed, or even called. Not during the holidays, not on his birthday…never.<p>

The first year of the silent treatment, Sasuke had simply figured Naruto was still upset...maybe even traumatized. After all, the last time they had seen each other had not been under the best of circumstances. But by the second year's end he couldn't find any plausible excuse to justify Naruto's actions, or lack thereof in this case, and the anger he felt helped push him through his last year. And know he was almost home, and he would have _everything_ that he wanted…no matter the cost.

A cold smirk spread across Sasuke's face as he imagined the stir his arrival would cause. Only his family, Shikamaru and Neji knew and it would stay that way until he arrived back at school.

Senior year was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Mikoto could hardly wait another second. It had been three years since she'd last seen her baby, and the fact that he was only a few seconds away was just unbearable. Patience was normally her area of expertise, but not today. The terminal said his plane had touched down. Common sense said he'd be there in front of her soon, but it seemed time was going in slow motion.<p>

And then, she saw him. She might not have even recognized him besides the flip in her stomach she liked to call her 'maternal instincts.' He looked so different.

It seemed like it was her lot in life to be the shortest one in her family. She was considered tall for a woman, standing at 5'7. But it seemed just like his brother and his father, Sasuke was to stand taller than her as well. His hair had grown out too. When he was younger hair in his face had been a nuisance. But his long bangs hung in his face giving a very dark and mysterious edge to her son. She didn't miss the appreciative looks both men and women gave him as he strolled toward her. Everything about him was so different, and yet so eerily familiar.

When he finally came to a halt and stood in front of her, the deep timbre of his voice almost made her jump. "Mother," he said respectfully as always while looking down at her with a little surprise barely hidden in his eyes. So he hadn't expected anyone to be there to greet him. The thought made her immensely sad, and before she could reign in her emotions as her name and social stature decreed, Mikoto was sobbing into the warm chest of her son.

'_He's here. He's really here. After all this time, he's back,'_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around her son's waist. She really hadn't planned on breaking down like that, and in front her son that she hadn't seen in three years, no less. But she was grateful, so grateful. Grateful for him being back, grateful for the way he didn't seem to hate her (as was in his right), and grateful for the way he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, laid his head upon her's and hugged her back.

"I've missed you too Mom," he admitted softly, mumbling into her hair. Mikoto knew it was meant to comfort her, but hearing such an admission only made her cry harder. She really didn't deserve it. When the whole thing had happened, for the first time Mikoto found herself unsure of what to do. The Uchiha matriarch had often told her husband that one day something would happen that his name wouldn't be able to fix. Who knew that the day would come so soon and that it would involve her youngest son?

If anything, Mikoto had assumed the trouble would be bought upon by Fugaku himself, or at the very least by Itachi. She loved her husband, and she loved her eldest son, but she wouldn't pretend that their overbearing arrogance wouldn't bring about trouble one day. Having a prestigious name and money wouldn't always be able to fix a problem. It hadn't fixed Sasuke's.

The damage was too great, and consequences were harsh. Too harsh for a boy of only fifteen, even though a small side of her knew that if the roles had been reversed, she would have been screaming for the same retribution too.

Sending him away was undeniably the best option, but Mikoto didn't think the _staying_ away part was necessary. It seemed wrong and unfair that her son not only had to leave, but that his return was in the hands of someone else. And Fugaku wouldn't even let her go with him. She had begged, pleaded, and even threatened divorce, but her husband would not be swayed. They needed to be together, show a united front on the choice they were making. In the end, Mikoto had watched her son board a plane and had hated herself every moment he'd been gone for letting it happen; even if she knew there was no possible way of fighting the inevitable.

A year and a half went by before Mikoto finally got some good news. The judge had deemed it suitable for Sasuke to come home. Instantly she was on the phone, trying to get in contact with her baby boy. But when she finally did (Mikoto had momentarily forgotten the time difference) Sasuke said he didn't want to come back…and her heart was broken all over again.

She couldn't imagine why he didn't want to be back to his family, friends…to her. A new wave of guilt hit her and Mikoto had fallen into a depression that not even Fugaku had been able to pull her out of. So to hear him say that he missed her, to hear him call her mom so affectionately once more, to feel him hug her as he did…it was more than she could have dared hope for.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Mikoto finally found the strength to draw back from her son. There was a wet stain on his shirt from her tears, but Sasuke didn't seem to care as he cupped her face and gently wiped away her tears with the hard pads of his thumbs. It was the same move Fugaku used to make her stop crying too. And it hit her, who Sasuke reminded her of.

'_He's just like his father. He's not a kid anymore,'_ she thought fleetingly with a sad smile, eyeing the confident man in front of her that was once her baby boy.

"Come on," Mikoto said with a watery smile. "Let's go get something to eat. Leave your things; someone will get them." She told her limo driver to call home and notify the household that they'd be late. An hour longer with her son wouldn't hurt anyone.

Sasuke just nodded and allowed his mother to grab his hand and lead him down the street.

They walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of one another. A few blocks down the street and Mikoto lead them into a small street vendor stall. She looked her son's face and was happy to see the recognition on it. This place had been Sasuke's favorite place to eat as a kid, and she wasn't disappointed when they sat down to order and he asked for the omurice (1), with tomatoes instead of ketchup. It was good, to know that some things hadn't changed.

As always, the food was cooked to perfection and they ate in silence. There was so much she wanted to ask him and talk about…but where to begin. Some things she was dying to know, but such big topics were best kept quiet until a better time. But the small questions seemed pretty pointless too after three years. As much as she knew about her son, she really didn't know about this man. There was only one thing she figured hadn't changed, so she would start there.

"Everyone has really missed you. Your father acts like it's been easy on him, but it really hasn't. The phone has been attached to his ear ever since you called and said you were coming back. He's been getting lots of things ready for you. And Itachi, has been driving your father insane," she continued on fondly, filling in for Sasuke's silence. "He's missed terrorizing you, so now he bothers your father." She smiled when Sasuke snorted in what she hoped was amusement.

"Even your friends have missed you. Shikamaru stops by whenever something electronic goes haywire." It had been an interesting development to see her son's laziest friend so such an interest and aptitude for technology. "And Neji stops by the house every time there's a meeting. He even escorted me to a charity auction a couple of months ago when your father and brother were away on business." She smiled at her son. "I can tell; they've missed you a lot."

"What about…Naruto?" His question wasn't unexpected, but Mikoto hadn't wanted to be the one to bring him up first. Understandably there were a lot of unspoken issues between the two boys that there hadn't been time to address when Sasuke was sent away. She knew that they hadn't spoken to each other while Sasuke had been away. Mikoto had been the only link between the two, answering questions whenever each boy inquired about the other. It was sad for her to see. Their friendship and meant to so much to each other, but after what had taken place, she couldn't have expected things to stay the same between them. Some things were just too big to be swept up under the rug. But she hoped, really hoped that they would find a way to move past the incident and move on with their lives.

Because as much as she had missed Sasuke, she knew that Naruto had missed him even more.

"He's doing good. He still comes around once a week to cook with me like we used to when you guys where kids. Remember that?" It was a pointless question because she knew her son hadn't forgotten. At some point during their friendship, Naruto expressed his love for cooking to Sasuke. Mikoto loved cooking as well and it hadn't been hard for Sasuke to convince his mother to let them cook with her once a week. It was at that moment that she realized that the friendship her son had with the blonde haired ball of energy wasn't as platonic as others might have thought.

As was typical of the Uchiha clan, her family was very possessive. It started with Fugaku. Their relationship had been rocky at best. She thought him arrogant, prideful, and completely full of himself. Their marriage had been nothing short of a sham as far as she was concerned but of course he had taken it seriously. He wouldn't leave her alone for a minute, and for someone who seemed totally aloof, he was always touching her. It irritated her. Probably because she knew he did it as way of warding off other people in public. Men couldn't even nod their head in her direction without Uchiha Fugaku doing something to show who she belonged too. But even alone in their house he was always caressing her hair, rubbing her hand, or sitting close to her. When Itachi was born it soon became apparent to Mikoto that the possessiveness was heredity.

For the longest time Itachi was loath to let her accompany him on school fieldtrips. At first she had assumed that like most boys his age, he simply didn't like being seen with is mother; it was uncool. It wasn't until she decided to come to parent night unexpectedly and had to sit with Itachi latched on to her and glowering at everyone that came within two feet of her that she started to rethink the 'uncool' hypothesis.

It was even worse when they collaborated like on her last birthday. All she wanted to do was have a nice dinner with her friends. It turned into said friends sneaking her out after dinner to some club. Words could not express the utter horror and embarrassment she felt when a man asked her to dance and Itachi came out of nowhere and said she was taken. He stayed by her side all night, a quiet looming shadow that made men avoid her like she had leprosy. Not that she was going to dance with any of them. But still, at her age it was nice to know that other men still thought she was attractive. She tried to express this to her oldest son, but to no avail. He had only shrugged before stating, "I'm just following father's orders."

Sasuke had been no different…until Naruto. Not even Neji or Shikamaru had ever been able to come over until after Naruto. So like his father and brother; Sasuke just didn't share her will. But he made an effort for Uzumaki Naruto.

Always for him.

Anything for him.

And as a mother who loved her son and wanted to see him happy (especially after the events that took place) Mikoto couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had noticed it already. If he had pieced together what everyone else seemed to see, but he had been so painfully oblivious too.

'_Do you realize yet, just how much he means to you Sasuke?'_

As much as she wanted to believe that was true, it was hard to place too much faith in the idea. After all, despite her best efforts, both her sons had turned out just like their father…emotionally retarded. It had taken Fugaku forever to realize he was in love with Mikoto.

"I'm not sure what happened, why you two lost touch," she started slowly as if talking to a wild wounded animal. "But you should know, that…he missed you the most. Even more than me." The comparison gave Mikoto the reaction she was looking for. It was subtle, nothing anybody would have realized if they didn't know Sasuke the way she knew him. A split widening of the eyes, and tenseness in his shoulders eased dissipated; small things that spoke volumes.

"It would be a shame, if you're friendship ended Sasuke. I don't know how boys can fight one day, and be best friends by next week, but you two did. Your friendship is special and if he means that much to you….you should fight for him," she finished with a soft smile.

At some point during her speech, Sasuke had stopped looking at her and was now staring intently at the wall ahead of him, deep in thought. "I don't want his friendship anymore Mom," he said after a minute of silence, and Mikoto's heart sank.

"You're going to miss out on something great if you let that Uchiha pride get in the way-"

"I want more. And I'm going to have it. I'm eighteen now (2)," he said before slowly turning back to face her. The look on his face was unlike anything she had ever seen on Sasuke's face. It was cunning, dark, and filled with revengeful promise. To who the revenge was directed she couldn't tell for sure, but Mikoto was sure that Naruto was somewhere near the heart of it. This wasn't what she had in mind.

"Sasuke you know you don't have to do that. It's just a stupid tradition that your father follows, but you don't have too-"

"But I want to," he said with such finality that Mikoto didn't even try to finish her statement. She could see he was determined and that this was the path he had chosen. She could only pray that it ended up better than her own circumstance. As happy as she was with her life now, Mikoto had been on the receiving end of a traditional eighteen year old birthday wish (3), and she would not wish that upon anyone else. She had been unable to stop Itachi too. Perhaps this was heredity also. Sometimes Mikoto really hated the family she had married into.

She had suddenly lost her appetite. "We should head home," she breathed out deeply. "If that's your decision, I'm sure you're going to want to speak with your father soon." Her son nodded and placed a bill on the table before holding out his hand to his mother. Unable to do anything else she smiled sadly and allowed him to lead her into the street, down the block, and back to the limo that was dutifully awaiting them.

Before allowing her to get into the car however, Sasuke pulled Mikoto into another hug. "I know this is hard for you to allow, but it will be ok," he whispered so faintly she wasn't sure if it had been real or not. Mikoto simply nodded into the chest she had drawn into, not bothering to cover up the tears that were once again streaming down face. She had spent so much time crying, but these tears hurt the most.

Because she wasn't crying for herself anymore.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him Naruto.'_

* * *

><p>10 friggin pages! *dies*<p>

Well you know the drill, tell me what you think. Reviews and feedback spur me on and make me write faster. And if you have any questions, ask! i love having reviews that I can respond to :)

Again, I ask you pardons on any mess ups. No beta, and all that. To ire is human!

**(1) Omurice: a traditional Japanese meal that is basically fried fried put in an egg omlete and covered in ketchup.**

**(2) The 18th year old birthday wish is sort of a starting point for Sasuke's intentions. It isn't the main idea or theme of the story, but it is sort of a starting place so pay attention.**

**(3) Mikoto's life and her actions are all fueled by her own life in response to Fugaku's 18th birthday wish. More about it in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke speaks with his father, and we learn more what this 18****th**** birthday wish entails.**

-Peacock


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Naruto...*slits wrists with a cheese grater*

**Pairing/s**: SasuNaru, ItaDie, NejiGarr, FugaMiko, and others.

**Warnings**: Don't read if you can't handle 18+ material. End of story. I don't want to look up and see my story deleted. If you can't hang…DON'T READ! There will be sex…hard gay sex. Maybe even some hetero if I'm feeling up to it. Who knows? *kanye shrug*

**Summary**: It's been three years since Sasuke's exile, but he's back and with a plan in mind to take back what rightfully belongs to him; Naruto Uzumaki. By any means necessary. AU Highschool Yaoi

**AN: **So I defiantly forgot to clarify with the first chapter, but here you go.

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_ or "_Flashback_"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>By Any Means Necessary<strong>**

**Chapter Two: Not Your Traditional Birthday Wish**

Fugaku wasn't surprised when one of the maids told him Mikoto would be coming home late. His wife hadn't been the same since their youngest son left; he wouldn't begrudge her any extra time with Sasuke. Besides, he knew that as much as his son probably missed his mother, he also had some things to talk with him about. His son was patient, but under the cool exterior that all Uchiha possessed was a driven hothead, although he certinatly didn't look the part sitting across from him now.

There was a man sitting across from him where once there had been a teenage boy and Fugaku felt a surge of pride at the thought that he was his. The second fruit of his loins, Sasuke had grown substantially. From his appearance, to his manner of speech and even the way he carried himself; he was immaculate as an Uchiha ought to be.

Other children would have broken under the circumstances in which Sasuke had landed himself. Parents couldn't even send their kids away to a university without them having a mental breakdown and asking to come home. But not his kid. No, Sasuke went to London without a hitch, and though he knew it was hard for him, there had never been an ounce of trouble from the raven haired boy.

He made top grades, hadn't been in any altercations or trouble, and had even begun taking college courses. But no matter how well his son had succeeded, Fugaku had been under the impression that he would still want to come home. He had been concerned (as any good parent should be) that his son didn't want to come home early from his exile, but decided that for once, Sasuke should be able to make a decision about his future. The Uchiha patriarch had allowed his son to stay in London with no questions asked.

But now…he had questions. And he wanted answers.

Realistically however, he realized he wouldn't be getting any.

"You seem well," he started, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be the one to instigate their conversation.

"As do you, Father." The voice was deep, deeper than before he left. For a moment Fugaku was thankful that his son had been away when he went through puberty and thus, the dreaded voice change. Itachi, while a reliable heir, was troublesome and loved to cause mischief and chaos. Especially amongst the household. Mikoto found it enduring. Fugaku found it irritating. He had never been bothered by it before, but that was because Sasuke had always been around to take the brunt of Itachi's meddlesome nature. Without the youngest Uchiha around, Itachi's sights had been set on him.

"You're grades were the highest in your year. I also heard you've joined various clubs."

All fighting clubs. Kendo, various martial arts, and even some western fighting clubs like wrestling and kick boxing. Sasuke's transcripts were impeccable.

Sasuke had always shown an interest fighting ever since he was young and had seen _Shogun Assassin. _Itachi's work, yet again. Soon thereafter Sasuke became obsessed with the idea of becoming a samurai. In an effort to appease his child and simultaneously silence his inane chatter about becoming one, Fugaku had enrolled him in a martial arts class. It was a good outlet for someone so introverted. And although no swords were involved (Mikoto had been very stern about no 'weapons' in the house) it was enough to sate the boy's early pent up energy and extravagant imagination. By the time Sasuke reached ten however, Fugaku was aware that his son had given up on the idea of becoming some traveling vigilante and was taking his martial arts classes seriously.

Itachi had been the same way except his eldest son's interests was more on the weapons side than physical hand-to-hand combat. Something about it being petty and the way common folk handled their disagreements. Oh no, Itachi was more than willing to just shoot whoever his opposition was. Fugaku really couldn't be bothered by either of his son's methods; they were strong enough (each in their own way) to carry out their duties. The duties of the Law.

"_What do the Uchiha's do?" the young lady asked with wide and innocent eyes._

_There was a very unladylike snort before the old crow responded with a, "Stupid girl. The real question is what _don't_ they do."_

Fugaku smirked at the memory. He'd almost throttled the old hag, his mother, for talking to Mikoto like that. Uchiha Momo was a hard woman, and her son respected her for it; especially where his little mouse was concerned. And to be honest, Fugaku hadn't really been able to find the 'right' way to explain what it was his family did and what he did for his family. Better someone else do it.

On the up and up, the Uchiha family was head of one of the largest and most prosperous business companies. They owned a lot and sold even more. But that was just one part. Every corporation had its black spots, and so it was determined a long time ago that the black spots were to be handled by the offspring until the heir was old enough to take over the company. When Fugaku had just met Mikoto, he was still working as his father's Law.

It was the Law's job to take care of the more unsavory aspects that went along with business. As a major company they were always in the media. Publicity was probably the second most important thing in the business world. The face they showed to the outsiders had to be a good one. After all, who wants to buy from a company they don't trust. Therefore things like insider trading, loaning money, drug cartel, political advances, arms dealing, and a plethora of other illegal and illicit affairs were all handled under the radar. All family owned businesses were run in such a fashion.

"_Is he like…yakuza?" Even from a distance Fugaku could see the interest and curiosity that burned brighter than the fear. He was surprised to hear his mother laugh and in that instant, Fugaku knew his mother liked Mikoto. Uchiha Momo never laughed._

"_Oh no girl," more peals of laughter were heard. "The yakuza pay him." _

When the worst part of the company was taken care of, the best part could flourish. The Uchiha clan was known for being very rigid about theirs. Being a Law could be a dangerous job, and it was for that reason compensation was provided. Itachi was his Law at the moment, but now that Sasuke was back and requesting his eighteenth birthday wish, Fugaku knew his youngest son would be joining the ranks. It didn't hurt that his son had taken all those fighting classes as well. Being the Law meant you had to _enforce_ the law.

Without further ado, Fugaku placed a large manila envelope on the table that was separating them. Sasuke reached for it without hesitation before looking inside at its content. There was a key, some papers, and three cards. Sasuke just looked at his father expectantly.

"Your mother and I were very proud of the way you've handled things these past three years. When you said you had decided to come home we came to a decision that you'd probably want your own place to live. Itachi picked the neighborhood; it's a good distance between the university and high school. I picked the apartment; three bedrooms, three and half bath, a kitchen, living room, and inside gym. There is also a pool. Mikoto had it fully furnished so you have everything you need. Also, the papers are for the transport of your car and motorcycle. Itachi figured you'd want to keep them. Everything else you own should be arriving tomorrow and will be dropped off while you're at school. Do you have any questions?"

"What are the cards for?"

"The two black cards go to separate accounts. One, to your trust fund. The other belongs to your new account." There was no need to elaborate what that new account was for. Although not paid at the typical average rate, any money that was earned while Sasuke was acting as his father's Law was to go directly to him. Illegal money had no place in a company. Therefore, the resolution was to use it as pay for the Law, effectively killing three birds with one stone. The Law was paid for his services, the company wasn't coming out of pocket, and the illegal money disappeared.

Sasuke nodded his understanding. "And the last one?"

"The white card is your access key. Contacts, recourses, information, private files and anything else you might need; all can be opened with the use of that card. I've already given one to Shikamaru. You're request to have him on your team caused quite a stir in the family."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that. Of course it did. The family business was just that…family. So far there had never been a person outside the family that was given so much information and clearance until he asked for Shikamaru. No one knew their way around circuits and computers the way he did.

For someone so lazy, the boy had caused quite the stir when he was found hacking into the Uchiha mainframe about six months ago. Of course he was only doing it because Sasuke had asked him too, but that didn't matter to the family. What mattered was that he was able to get in, get the information, and get out virtually undetected. As Sasuke had predicted, his friend passed the test.

"He's the best," Sasuke said simply with a shrug.

Fugaku merely smirked. "I can see that. I've also known him for a while. He comes to help your mother whenever she breaks something. He is trustworthy." Trust was a very big part of the Law's job. Aside from the head of the company, in this case Fugaku, the Law and whoever worked for him had access to all the information and resources the company possessed. Although it was heinous and think that the Law might defect and betray his family, the same couldn't be said for whoever worked under him. The other family member heads had therefore been understandably upset by the idea of letting in an outsider. The only reason Itachi had gotten away with it was because all his teammates had family that were somehow linked to the Uchiha's.

But not Nara Shikamaru.

He was just a childhood friend and had nothing to assure his loyalty besides his own needs. Regardless, Fugaku trusted his son's judgment, and even if he didn't…he trusted his own. There was no way he would have let the kid in his house, much less around his wife if he didn't feel that the lazy kid was of good character.

"Is there anything else, Father?"

"Not from me, no. But I'm sure you have something on your mind," Fugaku said patiently. At this point, they both knew that Sasuke was ready to make his wish.

At eighteen years of age, you were considered a legal adult, and thus a man. It was therefore at that age when the duties of the Law were passed down to head's heir. Itachi had been Law for quite some time, and had done a great job at it. But now it was time for his eldest son to come from the underbelly and into the light of the company where he would reign once Fugaku stepped down. That was the way it had always been.

With that being said, there truly was no need for Sasuke to become the Law. It wasn't like Itachi couldn't function as his father's Law _and_ begin taking a more active part in the company. It was after all, what Fugaku had done. But Sasuke was making the request to do so, and Fugaku knew the reason why.

"_Your job will be hard, as it was for me, my father, and his father. For the duty you are about to embark, I will bestow upon you a single request, for whatever it is that you desire."_

"_Whatever I want?"_

"_Yes, and it will be given to you. Choose wisely."_

That had been the conversation Fugaku's own father had with him when he turned eighteen. Even after accepting the position as his father's Law, it took Fugaku years to actually make his wish. But it seemed his youngest son was not so unaware of his heart's desires as he had been.

"You never said it before, but you used your wish…to marry mother."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her."

"Was it hard to get her to marry you?"

"No. I did what needed to be done, and she said yes."

"Mother loves you."

"Yes she does."

"And you love her."

"Terribly."

"Did she always love you?"

Fugaku chuckled. "No. She actually hated me for a while."

Sasuke was silent, obviously taking in his first intimate conversation with his father and thinking on how to proceed next.

"I'm going to marry Naruto. As my father, I ask for your blessing in this matter," Sasuke said bowing.

The older Uchiha wasn't even fazed. He had seen this coming years ago.

As a father, Fugaku had been concerned when his youngest son came home with a note from the principle saying that he had been in a fight. Sasuke was had always been such a controlled child, to think that a common foreigner had been able to snap his self control had Fugaku interested. When his son came home saying that he had been in another fight, but that this time it had been in defense of the blonde little gaijin, Fugaku had been intrigued.

Time went by and the two boys became the best of friends, even better than Neji and Shikamaru. Fugaku supposed that such a thing could not be helped. The intensity with which their awkward friendship had begun only seemed to grow in the most innocent of ways. Their son was pushy, and Naruto always pushed back. Their explosive personalities clashed frequently but something greater kept them together. They fought, they yelled, they stopped being friends one minute, and were best friends the next.

And then something crazy happened.

His son started really, really liking his best friend.

It was almost funny to watch Sasuke experience his first crush; especially since the young boy honestly seemed oblivious to his own feelings for Uzumaki. The only person who seemed even more unawares was Naruto himself. But that was to be expected, so Mikoto and Fugaku had been content to sit back and enjoy the show of their youngest son falling in love.

It started subtly with almost insignificant things like Sasuke standing close to Naruto, or ruffling the blonde's hair when Naruto was upset, or threatening Itachi with bodily harm whenever the older boy would kiss Uzumaki's forehead, or blushing when Naruto fell asleep on the couch with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Small things.

"Aren't they cute?" Mikoto used to ask him at least twice daily. Fugaku would simply sigh. Though he was loath to admit it, even he had started liking the loud and hyperactive troublemaker. It took a person of strong stature to stand up to an Uchiha, but Naruto did it every day. He respected that stubbornness, and like Mikoto, he was ready to keep watch from the sidelines as his son slowly toyed with his own emotions before doing something about them.

And then they turned thirteen and the precious balance that had been Naruto and Sasuke was shifted by that boy.

Hideki Kuma.

There wasn't a day that went by in which Uchiha Fugaku didn't hate that boy for what he did and the role he played in messing up their lives.

But that was neither here nor there.

"You have it," father said to son.

Sasuke sat back up and looked at his father with a gleam in his eyes Fugaku had never seen.

"As for my wish…"

'_Ah, there it is.' _

"I want your word that neither you nor anyone else in the family will interfere with my pursuit of him."

Fugaku wanted to say that he didn't see this coming. But then that would have been a lie and he didn't like to lie...let alone to himself. All in all, Sasuke's request wasn't that far away from his own or even Itachi's.

The only thing that differed was the way Sasuke looked as he said it.

There wasn't a shred of the boy Fugaku knew in his eyes. Not a hint of his son that was so obliviously in love with Uzumaki Naruto. And in that moment, Fugaku knew that he shouldn't say yes.

"You have my word, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>She couldn't take hearing anymore. Perhaps this was her punishment for eavesdropping on their conversation in the first place. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't already known that she wouldn't like what she heard. Morbid curiosity had gotten the best of her this night. Deciding that keeping herself busy would be the best option, Mikoto started going through the motions of cleaning her kitchen. The kitchen was her personal haven. The sounds of pots clanking, the smell of various foods cooking, and the overall atmosphere never failed to soothe her nerves when she was stressed out. But her ambiance was broken when she felt a warm arm wrap around waist and pull her back into a hard, warm chest. Against her will she slumped back and allowed her head to rest on the supporting shoulder. A kiss was delivered to her forehead, and then to her cheek before she was turned around and one was placed on her lips.<p>

"You're upset." It was a statement, not a question; they both knew that Fugaku was simply stating the obvious for her benefit. This conversation was bound to happen, they both knew, the moment Sasuke said he wanted to use his birthday wish. She felt like such a coward for wanting to run away from it now though.

She pulled away from the warm body that enveloped her. "Does it really matter how I feel?" she murmured quietly.

"You know it does," her husband whispered into the shell of her ear. His warm breath made her breath hitch and her face flush, but before she could be pulled under his spell, Mikoto turned and stalked to the other side of the kitchen. Distance was the only thing that would help her keep a strong resolve in the face of her husband. The smug look on his face let her know, that _he_ knew just what his close proximity did to her too, and she scowled at him in response. After all these years, it should have shamed Mikoto that she was so easily manhandled by Fugaku.

"I will not take from my sons the same opportunity that was given to me," Fugaku said solemnly. "It is tradition. My father had it, I had it, my oldest son had it, and as it has been asked of me by my youngest son, he will have it too." His tone spoke with the same sternness he used with his business partners; it was the voice that said he would not be swayed from his choice. Sometimes, Mikoto hated that voice.

Sometimes, she even hated the family that she had married into.

But for once, Mikoto would not be swayed either and for the sake of the young man Sasuke had his sights one, she would fight her husband's decision with everything she had. Not that she had much to fight him with besides her willpower and determination. And though it had never served her well against him, maybe the Fates would decree that it was time for change.

"Your arrogance, does it know any bounds? I would have thought that after the incident with Sasuke three years ago that your ego would have deflated. It seems I am wrong," Mikoto fired back with in a frosty voice. "I have tried to be a good mother to my children. I have loved them, cared for them, and taught them right from wrong. Yet everything I have done manages to be swept aside by you and your desire to make sure they have the same stubborn and idiotic pride that you possess."

Fugaku said nothing in response to his wife's allegations, only continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

Feeling a surge of confidence that normally eluded her whenever she spoke against her husband, Mikoto plowed on. "There isn't enough money or power in the world that will ever give you the right to take away a person's free will. It is an innate right that everyone is born with; the ability to choose their own fate. You aren't god…you can't take away something that never belonged to you in the first place, just because you want too, and you believe people are too weak to stop you. It makes you no more than a tyrannical dictator."

It felt good to finally get that off her chest, but once again the reaction she was seeking was not what she was rewarded it. Fugaku still remained silent, his dark gaze unwavering as he looked at Mikoto. This wasn't working at all. Time to try a new tactic. Unable to face him any longer Mikoto turned around. She hadn't thought he would understand her reasoning, but perhaps he would see some fault in his own.

"What…," the question was hard to say aloud. For years she had thought to ask him, but the idea of hearing his answer caused her great unease and thus kept her silent. They'd been married a long time; longer than her age when she was first married to him. By now she had a good understanding of how he worked and the nature of his thoughts. She _knew_ what his answer would be, but that didn't make hearing it aloud for the first time any easier. "What did you think…when you first saw me? The very first thought that came to your mind."

His answer was quick, as if so many years had not passed, and he was looking at her for the first time in front of the doll store window.

"I want her," he said, and Mikoto couldn't help but cringe at the dry response.

"And your second thought?" Her voice was steadier then she felt and for that Mikoto was thankful.

"I will have her."

It was almost painful to hear the man Mikoto married had looked upon her and his first thoughts were like of a man picking out a dog. It seemed almost inhuman. How could someone look upon another person with such ease and just decide that her life didn't matter?

"And just like that…you had me." Mikoto turned to face him, eyes blazing with anger and swimming in unshed tears. "And you never thought about anything past your own wants and desires. I had dreams, aspirations…a life!"

"What kind of life did you have Mikoto, hmm?" he said taking a step towards her that instantly made her take one back. But she kept her eyes firm. She had never been embarrassed by her family and life she had led before Fugaku; she wouldn't start now. "What kind of life could you have possibly had before-"

"_My_ own!" she yelled, finally fed up. Damn decorum to hell. "It was _mine_! And whatever was to become of it would have been _my_ choice and-"

"I gave you a choice," Fugaku ground out, finally showing his irritation at the present conversation his wife had cajoled him into. It was not going anything like he had planned. They hardly ever argued, and if they did it had never been to the extent at which they were now presently conducting themselves. As patriarch of his family and president of his family's company, he prided himself on his calm demeanor. He had never raised his voice at his wife but as the conversation wore on and she kept accusing him, he found it was becoming increasingly difficult. It was time to wrap this up before it went any further.

"You call what you gave me a _choice_? It wasn't! You gave me an ultimatum that I couldn't have possibly refused and-"

"That is false. A choice requires options, does it not?" Fugaku watched as his wife's eyes narrowed, but she still nodded her head. "Then I gave you a choice. Regardless of how unsavory the other option might have been, I still gave one…and you chose me." As far as he was concerned their conversation was over. He had not anticipated the passionate defense his wife had put up, but he had respectfully listened even thought they _both_ knew there would be nothing to show for it. As a person who hated wasting time, Fugaku wasn't going to spend another second on a topic in which the outcome would not be changed. With purpose, he crossed the kitchen until he was standing a hair's width away from Mikoto.

Despite the heat of their argument, Fugaku tenderly cupped his wife's pale cheek and caressed her soft skin. Time had been good to them, he couldn't help but notice. Mikoto had wrinkles in the place that let you know she smiled a lot, and the grey hairs that were starting to make a home on her black head, he found very enduring. With the many years that had passed between them, he had always been faithful, never straying and his desire for her, never wavering. He adored her and found her as stunning as he had the first time he had ever laid eyes on her; there was never a doubt in his mind that Fugaku had picked the right woman to spend his life with. There had been the anticipated hesitation on her part, but Fugaku was patient and attentive and had won their silent game of wills a long time ago.

Perhaps his methods had been inconsiderate to her; he was not so prideful to begrudge her that victory. But all he saw (and cared about) was the big picture. "Are you happy?" he inquired, genuinely curious although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she replied with a hint of confusion in her eyes. Where was he going with this?

"Have you come to regret your life with me?" That was a well asked question. He said 'come,' as in did she regret her life _now_. What a sly and cunning man her husband was, taking into account that she hadn't been partial to the idea of their marriage when the whole blasted thing began.

"No," Mikoto said honestly. She loved her life, she loved her sons, and she loved…

"And do you love me, little Mouse?" he asked smugly, using her old nickname. Mikoto's face flushed furiously and it had nothing to do with her husband's warm ticklish breath on her ear, or the smell of cologne and tobacco that clung to his warm skin, or even the large hand that was splayed on the small of her back, and she immediately knew that their argument was over and that Fugaku had won.

'_If I am a mouse, than you must be a cat; mice run from cats.'_

'_As the cat then you must know that I will always hunt you down.'_

The memory of that talk made her breath hitch and she knew that Fugaku _knew_ he had won also.

Unwilling to pretend any longer Mikoto replied with a defeated "yes," before allowing her husband to sweep her into a kiss. It was slow and languid, as if they had all the time in the world. When he finally pulled away she was breathing heavily.

"You've always loved that kid." It was true. There was something so soft about Naruto and it made her maternal instincts go haywire. Maybe it was because Mikoto hadn't ever been able to really 'baby' her own kids. Sometimes she swore to gave birth to full grown men instead of children; they were always so mature. Sasuke only started to show his more childish side when Naruto came into his life. And when he bought Naruto into Mikoto's like, well…shit hit the fan. The little foreign boy was too adorable for his own good, and Mikoto lived for the days he would visit so she could coddle him. She had secretly been afraid his visits would stop after the incident, but he was there waiting at the front door like he always had been.

"_I could never stay away from you Mikoto-san!" He exclaimed loudly even though the normal mischievous spark in his eyes was missing._

"Our son asked for his hand in marriage. I had imagined you would be happy about such a thing."

"But we _both_ know that that _isn't_ just what Sasuke asked for. You asked to marry me. Itachi asked to marry Deidara. Sasuke's asked for more than just your blessing with Naruto. His intentions are less than honorable." Mikoto leaned against her husband's shoulder wearily. The whole thing was stressing her out. "Your methods were…stifling," she said, struggling to find the right word. "Itachi's were deplorable. Sasuke is less like you than even Itachi; can you imagine what he's going to do?"

Mikoto could, and while she wanted to say that her son wasn't such a monster, she couldn't afford to lie to herself anymore. Sasuke had an explosive temper when pushed just right, and had proven that he was more than capable of doing damage when he felt it was justified. It didn't help that Naruto was the only person (besides Itachi) that knew the right buttons to push. Three years away from home alone with his thoughts didn't make things any better. Her baby boy was unhinged at best. "He's been hurt, regardless of if he understand it or not, and he blames Naruto for that. What does a person do when someone hurts them?" It was a rhetorical question that didn't need to be answered aloud; they both knew what their son was capable of. "Sasuke didn't merely ask you to let him marry Naruto…he asked you to not interfere with anything he does. There's a reason why."

'_You know whatever he's going to do is going to be bad,'_ Mikoto thought, unable to voice her fears.

Fugaku sighed. His youngest son had some issues that needed to be taken care of and they all seemed to center around the blonde haired kid. But the birthday wish was like an unbreakable pact. No matter how much he might have wanted to interfere, the Uchiha patriarch wouldn't. He was honor-bound to do what was asked of him. But he found solace in one thing; Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto is made of stern stuff. If anyone can make Sasuke see clearly…it's him. Have faith in him to not back down, and faith in Sasuke to do what's right. I did," he added softly, "and you're happy. Why can't the same thing happen for them?" Hell, even Itachi and Deidara were happy, and their oldest son had used some dastardly methods of persuasion.

Mikoto smiled wanly at her husband's uncharacteristic optimism. "Because Sasuke isn't you, and Naruto isn't me."

For once, Fugaku had nothing to say.

Feeling slightly better that their argument was over (even if it didn't have the desired effect she had wanted) Mikoto pulled away from her husband and grabbed his hand. She had spoken everything she had felt and confessed her fears; she was emotionally drained and tired.

Fugaku allowed himself to be silently pulled along by his wife upstairs to his private room. Well technically, _their_ private room. As most other traditional married couples, Mikoto had her own separate room, but she never used it. They'd shared a room every day since they'd been together. Mikoto was surprised when Fugaku said he thought the idea of his spouse sleeping anywhere but beside him was ludicrous, but secretly overjoyed. She had thought he would be like an old man and only want her with him when he needed her to slake his lusts; that had been what the older ladies said marriage was like. How wrong they were in their assumptions and how ignorant she had been to believe in them.

They went through their nightly routine quietly before both climbing into bed. As normal, Mikoto scouted close to Fugaku entangling her bare legs with his while he threw his arm across her waist. In the privacy of their room and the embrace of the man she loved Mikoto felt her heavy eyes begin to droop.

"I love you, my little Mouse," Fugaku whispered into her lips as he kissed the love of his life goodnight.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Woot woot! Second chapter finished!<p>

Ok no notes for this one, everything was pretty straight forward.

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and words of encouragement. I'm really happy you guys are liking what I've got so far!

**Elelith****: **I'm so glad that you like it! Rest assured, I haven't forgotten about my others. I just started getting some plot bunnies in my head and its best for me to work them out with a new story, or else they fester in my brain and work into my other stories and mess up my plots! And my update time is really random. I write whenever I have time…sorry :/

**Riuolo****: **Thanks so much for the long review, I loved it! As for the beta thing, my writing schedule is so wacky that I don't want to have to bother someone with trying to fit me into their schedule. Usually I just have a friend to give it a quick look over, but I'll try harder to eliminate the errors

**Everyone: **So most of you were right about the whole marriage thing. Over all, the wish can be used for anything. It just so happens that Fugaku, Itachi, and now Sasuke want to use it for marriage purposes. For the people that are wondering about Itachi, don't worry! You'll hear about his ass soon enough!

**Next Chapter: **Mikoto and Fugaku's strange love story is revealed.

*smooochhh*

-Peacock


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Naruto...*slits wrists with a cheese grater*

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaDie, NejiGarr, FugaMiko, and others.

**Warnings**: Don't read if you can't handle 18+ material. End of story. I don't want to look up and see my story deleted. If you can't hang…DON'T READ! There will be sex…hard gay sex. Maybe even some hetero if I'm feeling up to it. Who knows? *kanye shrug*

**Summary**: It's been three years since Sasuke's exile, but he's back and with a plan in mind to take back what rightfully belongs to him; Naruto Uzumaki. By any means necessary. AU Highschool Yaoi

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_ or "_Flashback_"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>By Any Means Necessary<strong>**

**Chapter Three: Tale of the City Cat and Country Mouse Pt I**

She was eight when she realized life wasn't fair.

Until that year Mikoto was a stout believer in karma, and in the notion that good things happened to good people. Those were the ideals and principles that her mother instilled in her since birth, and the legacy of her teachings that Mikoto's father, Gin Katsu, abided by later on life.

Katsu was a hard working man that always had a smile on his worn face, and kind word on the tip of his tongue. He was a simple man, from simple beginnings and was liked in the community. Although a poor fisherman, Katsu seemed to be in a never ending state of bliss thanks in part to his beautiful wife.

Not much was known of her, and if you asked anyone about the woman that married their poor fisherman, they would be unable to describe anything about her besides her remarkable beauty. Whoever she was, she made her husband happy and that was really all the townspeople cared about. A happy Katsu was infectious, and that infection was deliriously contagious to all the people that had the blessing of knowing him.

Nevertheless misfortunate struck, as it so often does to those who are happy, and Katsu's joy was taken away with the sudden illness of his wife. Lack of funds made medical help an impossibility, and there was nothing Katsu could do but look on in agony as his wife's health continued to deteriorate.

She died, leaving behind a distraught husband and a young daughter of eight.

Perhaps then, with the passing of her mother who had been the apple of her eye, and the joy of her father, Mikoto should have realized that life wasn't the fair playing mistress Mother had always led her to believe. But life went on no matter how hard, and no matter how much Mikoto and her father didn't want it too.

And then she was fourteen, and her father fell ill.

It started with a simple, yet persistent cough that seemed more nuisance than actual threat. Both father and daughter thought nothing of it. Then the coughs became worse, rattling Katsu's strong frame and leaving him breathless for a few minutes afterwards. The coughs were followed by cold shivers on hot days, high fevers that were too stubborn to break, and a stomach that became as irritable and bad-tempered as Susanno's (1) sea storms. Mikoto was worried, but her overly optimistic father played indifference until he became bedridden.

Once again the meager family found themselves left to the mercy of the gods. With Katsu unable to work, Mikoto had thought to leave school and get a job. It wasn't like school did much for her anyways. She was surrounded by girls that mocked her, saying that she always smelled like fish because of how poor she was. And even though it made her father proud, making the highest grades in her year, it did nothing more than seem to prompt more of her peers' scorn. There was only one girl that seemed to have it worse than herself, some wild boisterous girl, with loud red hair.

Mikoto hated school, and said as much to father. Of course he only tried to placate her with thoughts of the bright future she would have thanks to her education. How was she to escape poverty if she didn't have an education? He always asked that question, and Mikoto always protested vehemently. She didn't need much, and being poor had never bothered her. She had foolishly thought she was winning the battle, dwindling her father down in to agreeing with her until Katsu smiled sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Because I did not value my education as I should have, I have been destined to lead a poor man's life. Because I led a poor man's life, I was incapable of properly taking care of my family. And because I was incapable of taking care of my family, your mother died. "

Mikoto never brought up the subject of quitting school again. Besides, no matter how good her grades were, she wouldn't have enough money to pay (2) for high school. Rather by choice or circumstance Mikoto's education would come to a halt next year (3).

In the mean time, it was up to her to make ends meet. After being declared unfit to work, Katsu was given a monthly check which was even less than his normal paycheck. On the best of days, money was pinched horribly thin. Still Katsu resisted the idea of Mikoto even getting a small job in which to help, and instead decided upon inviting his brother to come live with the small family.

And life went on, no matter how hard, and no matter how much she didn't want it too.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how old she was when he first saw her. Couldn't be older than sixteen, of that much he was certain. The long ankle touching skirt was the standard look for young respectable girls still in (4) junior high school. So no older than sixteen. The thought made him cringe. He was a grown man of twenty-three, but there he was, sitting across the street in a café waiting for this little chit to walk to school. It was wrong and sick, and for the first time in his life Uchiha Fugaku actually found himself disgusted at his own person, and questioning his sanity.<p>

But then she would walk by, and it seemed to him that the entire world stopped so that he might focus his attention on her for the ten seconds it took for her to walk past his cafe window before she was out of sight. Her hair was a beautiful shade of true black, that even unkempt and dull, was still very pleasing to the eye. She was tall for a girl; maybe five and seven. He imagined she towered over most of the girls in her class. It wasn't often he saw her full face, but the profile was enough for him. The skin was smooth in texture and creamy in color, contrasting against the tired dark eyes and chapped peachy colored lips. She was of course missing the woman's body, but that would come with time. All in all she was comely enough…for a girl no older than sixteen. But it wasn't her unremarkable beauty that seized his attention.

It was her walk that captivated him.

He had never seen anyone, man or grown woman, that walked with such purpose and intensity, let alone a girl so young. Head back, neck erect, shoulders tight, and fist clenched. She looked as if she was marching off to war, or heading to fight some giant and formidable foe. Fugaku wanted to know what she was fighting. Who was she up against?

His initial thought had been that perhaps she was bullied at school. Children, although naïve and untouched by the cruelty of life were capable of being heinously unkind to outsiders that entered their school yard. And although she was very different, the epitome of an outsider, he wouldn't insult her by thinking her unable of dealing with kids. Because even without knowing her, he knew of her resolve. It was plain to see in every step she took.

Perhaps it was life that she was fighting. Yes, that seemed much more appropriate for her. Life was a battle that most people feared fighting. Instead they drifted through; following the path easiest followed, never going beyond their comforts or fears to seek something different.

Apparently for the majority, different was synonymous with bad…but not to him. Different was better.

And she was much better than that coquettish, empty-headed twit his parent's had engaged him too. Breaking marriage agreements were highly frowned upon, and considered shameful. But Fugaku didn't care, and he knew his father wouldn't deny him his wish. The traditional birthday wish when one became eighteen and took up the office as Law. On that day Fugaku had not wanted anything, deciding instead to hold on to his metaphorical golden ticket until the time was right. At last his patience would be rewarded.

He knew from the moment he glimpsed her striding down the street that he wanted her to walk like that beside him. Determination, strength, fortitude, and purpose; she had the makings of a grand woman though she was a mere child now. The girl was strong, which was a good thing. She would need that strength to make it in his world and with his family. Society would be unkind to her too. Forever she would be looked upon as the poor girl that broke off one of the most highly anticipated marriages of the past decade. Behind closed doors they would mock her, slander her, and probably even hate her. And the more daring ones would do so to her face. But he would give her the right tools in which to fight back, and help perfect her armor so as to not be brought down by their jibes.

She only needed some refining and cultivation…things _he_ could make happen. Anyone with the audacity to fight life and their circumstances deserved a little assistance. He only needed a little leverage in which to persuade her. By the end of the day her life would be bared before him in a manila folder, and his leverage would be an easy choice to decide upon. Everyone could be bought…it just depended on the person and what they valued.

Buy her, bribe her, blackmail her…whatever it took.

Uchiha Fugaku wanted her.

The girl would be his.

* * *

><p>It was four months till her fifteenth birthday when Mikoto's life changed again.<p>

It was her last year of school. As predicted there were no funds in which to pay for high school. Katsu kept persisting that somehow, someway things would work out for them. But Mikoto had long since given up the idea of miracles. They didn't happen to people like her. If they did than a miracle would have saved her mother, or at least it would have healed her father. But he just kept getting worse. At least with the end of school she would be able to find a paying job and help take better care of her father. She wasn't unrealistic with the options that would be left to a young girl that hadn't completed her education, but the reality didn't scare her as much as she thought it might.

"Ahhhhh… if it isn't the fish girl-"

"Hey fish girl, you're far away from the ocean. Are you so pathetic that even the sea god couldn't stand you?"

"I bet that's what happened."

"Go back to your shack Mikoto. You're making the school smell like fish!"

Inwardly Mikoto rolled her eyes. Would they never think of something _new_ to say? The same insults had been hurled at her since the first day of junior high school, and had long since lost their sting. But even the strongest of trees tired of the wind constantly trying to blow it down. She was a poor fisherman's daughter-apparently that was some sort of crime. Without sparing them a glance Mikoto continued on towards her locker, intent on getting her books and heading back home.

'_Only two more months of them and their cackles.' _No more mean girls. No more snide remarks. No more insults, no more-

"Did you see it? There's a limo in front of the school!"

"I wonder who it's for."

"Maybe we have a new rich student!"

"No stupid. If it was a new student, they wouldn't be coming at the end of school."

"…Oh yea…"

A limo? Well that was strange. Quickly Mikoto closed her locker, and headed for the exit. Outside she could barely see the supposed limo through the throng of her curious at least it was distracting her loyal antagonists so that she could make her escape. Walking down the street towards the bus stop, Mikoto began her routine checklist. Father would want to hear about her day, Uncle would demand that his clothes, dinner made, and then clean up the house, homework needed to be completed-

"Girl. Come here." The voice seemed really close; close enough to startle Mikoto out of her inner monologue. She was surprised to see the limo going at slow pace right beside her. Framed by the window Mikoto spied a very distinctive and regal looking older woman. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun that left her beautifully sculpted face open to be envied and admired. The makeup was tasteful, the lips full, and the eyes bright and criticizing. At once the protective wall around her emotions was erected. She had been on the receiving end of looks like that all her life.

It was obvious that the lady was speaking to her, and although she wanted to ignore the lady, Mikoto was brought up to be polite. She stopped and the limo stopped with her. Turning to face the woman, Mikoto gave a small respectful bow. "Can I help you?" The woman snorted with derision, already displeased with Mikoto for reasons she couldn't possibly fathom. They had never met, of that she was sure. There would be no way she would have forgotten such a person.

The limo door opened. "Get in the car. You're presence is required. " Something about the way she said it gave Mikoto the feeling that lady wasn't all too pleased by the requirement.

"Please forgive me, but I'm not allowed to ride with strangers, and am expected home." Another bow and Mikoto started walking once more.

"Insolent child! Have you no proper respect for your betters?" Betters, not elders. Did the woman really think that she was better than Mikoto just because she was heartbreakingly beautifully and obviously wealthy? Of course she did. Everyone else did, why not her too.

"Apparently not. Once again, please forgive me." This time the younger girl didn't stop walking, and she didn't bow.

Too much for the still anonymous woman to take, she gracefully got out of the sleek black car. She was surprisingly short. Then again…everyone was shorter than Mikoto. But the lack of height didn't make her any less intimidating.

"I am Uchiha Momo..."

'_Peach, (5) doesn't seem like a very apt description of her. Perhaps prickly pear would have been a better name', _Mikoto pondered.

"…and you will get in this car…if you care anything about your poor, sick father." Mikoto stopped abruptly. What did this beautiful hag know of her father? And how could she possibly help him?

"Got your attention now, have I? Good. Now get in. You're making an unsightly scene."

As if drug by some invisible force, Mikoto slowly turned around. Just like the woman said, her classmates were all watching from a respectable distance with avid attention. But she wasn't any more concerned about them as if it were any regular day. This woman could help her father…and all Mikoto had to do was get in the car?

So she got in.

* * *

><p>The ride was long and could have been uncomfortable with the silence that permeated the vehicle. Thankfully no talking was done in the duration it took for them to reach their destination; a small common looking restaurant. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for Momo. Mikoto followed her out and into the eatery, all in silence. They were headed towards a booth that was secluded from the rest of the establishment. Privacy. Mikoto spied an older man.<p>

He had a very strong face that bore no smile, and Mikoto instantly knew that he was somehow related to the dragon woman. A nephew perhaps? Whoever he was, he had the same cold eyes as the older woman. They looked at her in the same light as the woman had; instantly appraising her and finding her unworthy. But there was something else there too. Mikoto wasn't sure exactly what it was.

But she didn't like it.

She didn't like him.

He stood and gestured for her to sit, which she did. Mikoto assumed that the woman was going to sit too until she said, "I've bought the little chit. She's disrespectful and less than ordinary. I don't know what you see in her. I had expected something better of the person you're choosing to ruin your life over."

He didn't take his eyes off Mikoto as he spoke. "Stop being so dramatic, Mother." Ahhh, so the dragon had a son. Uchiha Momo huffed delicately before sauntering out of the restaurant.

"Please excuse my mother," he said in a deep monotone voice without the boring quality. It was clear that the statement was made on the premise of politeness, and that he didn't really care if she cared about his mother's rudeness.

Mikoto didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. The stranger took that as his cue to continue. "You're name is Gin Mikoto. You're fourteen. Highest in your class and getting ready to graduate in two months." It was very odd and surreal to hear a stranger rattle on facts about you. It made her uncomfortable. How did he know all that information? "Your mother died when you were eight." Her breath stopped. "And your father is deathly sick with no prospect of medical treatment." Her eyes began to water.

How dare this man who somehow knew _everything,_ but still knew _nothing,_ speak so casually about her family. But he did, and for the first time since her mother died Mikoto was very, very afraid. Was he a spy? A social worker? Did he plan on making her leave her father, because she wouldn't! Not ever…no matter what.

"I have a proposition for you." Mikoto wanted desperately to flee…to not hear what else he had to say. But her father-

"Marry me," he commanded.

Unable to control it, Mikoto let out a small hysterical laugh. This man was crazy. He couldn't possibly be serious, although his face screamed otherwise. Yes he knew who she was, but she didn't know him. Who was he? How old was he? Was he kind? Where did he live? Why did he want to marry _her, _young, poor, and unremarkable Mikoto? It made no sense.

"No," she said shakily. She wanted to leave and pretend that this never happened. That the limo never came to her school, that the woman never spoke to her, that she never got in the car, and that she hadn't been asked by a strange man probably ten years her senior to marry him.

He continued on as if he hadn't even heard her refusal.

"In return I will pay for your continued education at whichever institute of your choosing, so long as it is acceptable of someone of your newly acquired station. I will also make sure your father and uncle live comfortably, and pay for any medical treatments that he might need."

"No." This time he acknowledged her answer with a bored look and the lighting of a cigarette. He took a drag and Mikoto watched in fascination as the smoke wafted from his nostrils. He was a dragon too, just like his mother.

"No?" He seemed more quizzical of her answer instead of offended.

There was a long silence in which he studied her whilst continuing to smoke. Mikoto could only tolerate about two minutes of the silent intensity before standing up in an attempt to leave. But she could only take a step before his words sent her crashing down again.

"I do not know you, but I did not think you would be a selfish person, Mikoto-chan." He used the suffix mockingly, as if her answer was the sad result of her tender age. "You've already lost your mother…"

"Don't speak of her-" she whispered, back still towards him.

"…but now you have a chance to save your father."

"I said don't talk-"

"Perhaps you mother's death didn't bother you and you really don't care about your dad at all."

"I do care! You don't know anything!"

It happened quickly, too fast for her see. One minute he was sitting down puffing away at his cancer stick. And the next, a calloused hand was gripping her chin, jerking her around until she was facing him. He was standing, towering over her with a cruel look on his face as he stared down at her. There was only a moment to marvel at his surprising height. Had didn't seem that tall when he was sitting down.

"I. Know. _Everything_." He wasn't yelling, but it seemed like his voice was roaring in her ears…the only thing she could hear. "Let me tell you what I know. I know that your life is very bleak. You have no money to continue your education, and no money to take care of your father. You father will die soon without help, but perhaps his death means nothing to you. If you are fortunate, maybe he will be able to secure you a marriage before he dies; some poor fisherman, just like your father that will have nothing to offer you. You will whelp as many children as he desires, and for poor men, that always means more than they can afford. And perhaps after your children are born, you will be too weak from childbirth and your husband will have no money to give you the medical attention you'll need. And do you know what happens then? Of course you don't, but I'll inform you how this sad, pitiful tale of your life plays out. You _die._ Just like your mother. And the circle continues on."

Sometime during his cruel prophecy Mikoto had begun crying. She could feel tears running down her face, an evidence of her weakness and inability to do…anything. She couldn't save her mother. Couldn't continue on in school. Couldn't help her father. God, was there anything she _could_ do?

That hand gripping her face loosened, finally letting go even though Mikoto swore she could still feel his fingers on her skin. His image was blurry thanks to the moisture clouding her eyes, but she knew he was studying her again. Finding her unworthy, just like everyone before had. She was just Mikoto; a poor fisherman's selfish daughter. She didn't want to drop out of school, or marry a poor fisherman. She didn't want to have lots of kids that she couldn't take care of. She didn't want to die. She didn't want her father to die. But it was set in stone. No matter how much she tried, life never seemed to be on her side. Was it her lot in life to reap nothing but sorrow and loss? She _didn't_ want that. But how…how could she break the cycle?

There was no way.

Except…this.

But could she really do it? She didn't know this man, but she knew she didn't like him. His eyes were cold, his voice too domineering and his tone too commanding. He didn't seem the type to smile, and most of all, he frightened her. It was undeniable; he had power. And he was evidently unafraid to wield it. What if he was mean to her?

Could she take it?

Could she endure whatever he demanded from her, sacrifice herself to this dragon?

Would she?

"Yes."

* * *

><p>School ended. Mikoto graduated at the top of her class, much to the vexation of her peers. Three months later after her fifteenth birthday, Mikoto was married to that man, Uchiha Fugaku. For that, her peers <em>really<em> hated her. Though you wouldn't have been able to tell with the way they fawned over her and tried to repair the past three years of damage they had done to her. It was so terribly ironic. For once Mikoto had something they envied, and she didn't even want to rub it in their faces.

They had all come to her wedding ceremony. Fugaku's mother had been in charge of the whole event and decided that it should be the biggest affair of the year. Something about making up the difference of quality in the bride, with quantity of the guests. Mikoto later found out that her husband had a long standing engagement to another woman, and Momo was very unforgiving about having to break it off. For that…she blamed Mikoto, and if they're tentative relationship hadn't already been shitty, Mikoto was sure that the matriarch would have gladly taken the blame. But Uchiha Momo didn't really like anyone so she never it took it personal.

The ceremony was long and arduous. She had never been one for dreams and fairytales, as it seemed such things would always be out of her reach. But all little girls dreamed of their wedding day. Even her. Thanks to Momo, it became more than a reality. It became a farce, something ironic and laughable to her. The whole ceremony went by in a blur of unfamiliar faces, and politically diplomatic congratulations for the newlywed couple.

The reception was, like the ceremony, a fantasy dreamland come to life, once again courtesy of her mother in-law. Even if Mikoto didn't really enjoy it. The food had no taste, the music had no sound, and the people had no faces. It was like she was on autopilot. She knew she got through the ceremony, and the reception, she just didn't know how.

The bedding was…unexpected. Mikoto knew very little about what happened between man and woman. That was a mother's job to teach, but with her mother gone before Mikoto was old enough to have that particular lesson, she was instead forced to endure the almost ritualistic foretelling of her wedding night from some of the older matriarchs of the Uchiha family.

From what she understood, it was supposed to be horrible. The man was supposed to…mount her, as she had once seen dogs do in the streets. And she was supposed to bare his weight and his intrusion until his lust was sated.

As many times as it took for his lust to be sated.

The prospect seemed simple enough at first. She had gone to her separate room as instructed, and put on the nightgown laid out on the bed before crawling underneath the covers. She waited, in the dark room. Waited for him. But the darkness of her room had crept in and stolen her strength. And it seemed like with each passing moment, dread and fear began to creep out from the confines of her heart as her mind colored itself with apprehensive thoughts.

What would it be like? She had never been kissed, or hugged by a man that wasn't her father. She had never even _seen_ a man unclothed before. She envisioned a man naked upon her own naked flesh, heavy, and suffocating her underneath his desires. Would it hurt? It seemed impossible to think otherwise. Would it be over quickly? She hoped so.

The soft sound of feet coming down the hall seemed much louder than normal. Between the footsteps and her heart hammering in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears, Mikoto was sure she'd be deaf soon. She knew it was him. Coming to claim his rights and consummate their marriage. And her pride demanded that Mikoto meet him head on, eyes locked and without fear as he came into her room.

But she couldn't remember how to be unafraid, and as the door slowly slid open, Mikoto clenched her eyes and feigned sleep. His footsteps grew louder with each step he took until finally she could feel him standing beside her.

There was a slight dip in the bed, and Mikoto was unable to prevent herself from flinching. He was getting close. She could feel warmth against her side, tense, and her breath momentarily faltered when she felt something slightly rough and warm press gently into the side of her temple.

A pair of lips?

His?

And then just as suddenly as the specter appeared, the warmth was suddenly gone, and the sound of feet returned, only to grow faint until Mikoto once again heard the distinct sound of a door sliding open and close. Surprise made dark eyes shoot open, only to reaffirm that she was once again alone. But not, _completely_ alone as she had once been, for there was a beautiful geisha doll laying beside her.

A present?

Mikoto knew little of her husband, but surely the gesture of giving a gift to someone was a good sign. And he had left. It would be to presumptuous to think that he would _never _come and claim his rights and Mikoto knew that when he did, she would have to acquiesce. But tonight he had left her alone, and she was thankful.

His gesture, both the doll and the unspoken one, made Mikoto think. To be honest, she had not really contemplated giving her marriage a try. She had decided that she would survive and do what was required of her with as much dignity and respect as she could muster. That had been the way her father had raised her, and she would not shame him by acting uncouth. But the idea of actually _trying_ had not crossed her mind. She had not wanted to try getting to know her new husband, or become integrated into his world. Mikoto hadn't even planned on trying to be happy. She just wanted to _survive_. But maybe, just maybe, this stranger to whom she had just married _did_ want more. For her. For them.

She would express her gratitude to him for the doll tomorrow. It truly was beautiful, undoubtedly the finest thing she had ever owned. She would also attempt to look at her new life with a more optimistic outlook. Perhaps the dragon's son was not all that bad.

And with Mikoto's new found revelation, she quickly succumbed to sleep. Tomorrow would bring many new things.

But tomorrow would _not_ bring her husband. Nor the next day, or even the day following.

Mikoto would not see him again almost three years later

* * *

><p>1. This Susanno is the <em>real<em> Susanno from the Japanese Shinto religion. He is the Lord of the sea and storms, and has nothing to do with Sasuke's Susanno from the anime.

2. In Japan going into high school is like going into college. You take entrance exams, and in some cases, pay to attend.

3. The Japanese school system in broken up differently than the western one. School changes (ie. middle and high) are divided by threes. So instead of their middle school being seventh, and eighth grade, its seventh, eight, _and _ninth. Respectfully high school is tenth, eleventh, and twelfth.

4. Would be our 'middle school.'

5. Momo means peach in Japanese.

Ok, so this is really late lol. Just so you know, I haven't abandoned anything! Just busy as sshhhiiittttttt! However, for those reading 'Big Bad Wolf,' I'm thinking of changing …well everything about it. From the plot, to some of the characters. As in Tom won't be the other leading male role. So if, you have read, let me knew how you feel about me revamping it please. The new idea I have in mind still deals with the theme of werewolves, but everything else would be different. I don't want to start another story, especially one that would be somewhat similar. So let me know how you feel about it!

So this chapter was just a teasing glimpse into the background story of Mikoto and Fugaku. I also wanted to showcase a little more about the wish, from his point of view. The 2nd part of their story wont come to later. For some reason, I LOVE breaking up flashback scenes like this lol. Not to mention I'm sure you guys are just itching to see Naruto soon ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Sasuke's comeback can't begin without the help of a friend.

-Peacock


End file.
